The Long Talk
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is a deleted Scene from the past is prologue. The scene between Irisa experiencing pain from the gold device (forgot the name) and the scene where her, Tommy and Nolan are in Yewll's office. It's basically the scene where Nolan and Tommy have a heart to heart.


The Long Talk

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Defiance or its Characters

**Summary:** This is a deleted Scene from the past is prologue. The scene between Irisa experiencing pain from the gold device (forgot the name) and the scene where her, Tommy and Nolan are in Yewll's office. It's basically the scene where Nolan and Tommy have a heart to heart. It is basically harmless friendship fluff between Tommy and Nolan. It's my imagining of how Nolan found out Irisa was seeing tommy.

Tommy LaSalle has never really feared for his life before. He was a survivor long before he got to defiance. It wasn't a secret that the job of lawkeeper's deputy wasn't a safe one, but he carried it out without fear. Even during the Volge attack, tommy wasn't afraid. At this precise moment however, he was praying for a Volge attack.

He was in sitting in Yewll's office while she was talking to Nolan. While Nolan was getting the situation of Irisa's condition, Tommy was reviewing to himself how he got to this exact situation. Once tommy had gotten dressed, he wrapped Irisa in the bed sheet and rushed her over to Yewll's office. He explained that Irisa was experiencing some form of pain. Tommy was fortunate that the Indogene doctor didn't press the issue as to why irisa wasn't wearing any clothes. She began to look over Irisa and Tommy called Nolan and went over to get Irisa something to wear. He didn't mind this, he needed to come up with something to tell Nolan once he got to Yewlls office.

So as Yewll was examining Irisa, Nolan and tommy left the office to have a little chat. Tommy knew that the situation he was in wasn't good. He had to explain what happened to the father of the girl he had been seeing/sleeping with, but to his boss as well. As Nolan leaned against the medical office, he proceeded to say to tommy, "So I asked you when we went to salvage that arkfall if anything was going on between you and my daughter? You want to answer that question again." As tommy began thinking about how to answer this, Nolan began cleaning his gun.

_Shtako, There's no good way of starting this,_ tommy was thinking to himself, so he decided to rip the band-aid off. "It started when Irisa and I had sex in the Lawkeepers office," tommy managed to choke out. That got Nolan's attention, but it also caused to load the chamber of his gun. When he didn't shoot tommy, tommy continued. After deciding to leave out the part with them and Daigo, "We got into a conversation about all that we went through and it just happened. It didn't happen again. I had tried ask her out during the Pol Madis incident, but she shot me down." Tommy didn't see any noticeable reaction from Nolan, so he continued. "After that we started to become closer friends, talking about books, religion and all of that. I had asked her to be my date for the wedding and was stunned when she actually showed up. After that, Its basically academic."

Tommy saw that Nolan was still processing this, so he made his final pitch. "Look Nolan, I care about your daughter. I think she's beautiful and amazing in every sense of the word. On my word and my honor I would never do anything to hurt her. She would probably kill me off long before that." That caused both of them to laugh and having finished, tommy just stared at Nolan as he processed what he just heard. Nolan had never really thought he would have to deal with boys when it came to his daughter. Having raised her in the badlands, he knew that dating really never came into play with her. However, since they came to defiance and since Irisa had been with tommy, he saw something that he liked. He saw that his daughter was happy and that was something he always tried to achieve for her ever since Denver.

Nolan saw that Tommy was still freaked, so he got up and put his hand on his shoulder. He then proceeded to say "Relax kid, I like you. But like I said last time, you hurt my daughter, your questions about god will be answered a lot sooner than you realized." Having relaxed considerably, Tommy answered "Fair enough." Nolan laughed, patted tommy on the shoulder and said "Lets go check on irisa." As he led tommy back to Yewll office, he was thinking to himself _If my daughter has to date, glad its him._

The end

**Authors Note:** I don't know what it is about this show, maybe the spectacular characters, but it sparks some creativity in me. As always my friends, if you like review.


End file.
